(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of emergency resuscitators and more specifically to manual resuscitators adaptable patients of different sizes.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Resuscitators are known by health care and emergency professionals such as medics, fire fighters, police and hospital personnel to help revive a person who has stopped breathing. Resuscitators take the place of mouth to mouth resuscitation.
One typical resuscitator is made by Ambu A/S of Ballerup, Denmark. The Ambu Spur II Resuscitator is comprised of a football shaped silicon rubber bladder having an air input aperture on one side and an air exit aperture including a tube and face mask on the opposite side. Internal check valves create an air pumping action each time the rubber bladder is squeezed thereby introducing a volume of air to the face mask and into the patient's airway.
Current resuscitator designs work relatively well and have saved countless lives; however, there is a deficiency in the prior technology. When a user squeezes the silicone rubber bladder, there is no guarantee regarding the consistency of the volume of air that is being delivered to the patient with each squeezing cycle. The volume of delivered air depends upon the force exerted upon the bladder. Furthermore, current resuscitator manufacturers have found it necessary to make three different sizes of bladder assemblies. One for infants, one for children and one for adults. This shortfall in the prior art requires an emergency vehicle has to carry three different bladder assemblies with them at any time, and finding the correct size for the situation can add additional stress to what is usually an already chaotic and stressful situation.
Another resuscitator known in the related art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,499 by Holt et al issued on Jan. 24, 2006. Holt discloses a resuscitator having an elongated leg member with a follower member used to adjust the volume of delivered air. By use of an elongated leg member, Holt fails to provide a compact resuscitator. Moreover, Holt's elongated leg member may become fouled or tangled during the rush and chaos of emergency use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,999 issued on Nov. 3, 1981 to Kitrell discloses a complex resuscitation apparatus using a neck cushion and a spring loaded pump chamber. The unwieldy mechanical configuration of Kitrell prevents quick use in tight quarters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,167 issued on Feb. 6, 1990 to Pierce et al discloses a string and ball system to adjust the height of a pump system. The string and ball system of the '167 patent creates an awkward vertical height to the apparatus and prevents quick one handed volume adjustments.